


if i could, i would

by i_should_really_be_productive



Series: The Lycaeum [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Comedy, Don't expect them to be smart, Everyone's dense, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Family Issues, Fantasy, Female Character of Color, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Girls Kissing, Good Teachers, Idiots in Love, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, M/M, Magic, Magic School, Mental Health Issues, Modern Era, Original Character(s), They're all stupid, clever idiots, except for abby, i just want someone to read this, i'm just putting everything i can in here, no one else - Freeform, she's got a clue, sorcery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_should_really_be_productive/pseuds/i_should_really_be_productive
Summary: Asha and Meg have been best friends, forever. As long as either of them can remember. Things begin changing once they begin their schooling at the Lycaeum, the premier school for magic in the Western world. Asha's brothers go missing, Meg's feelings are confusing, and the girls get caught up in something that is bigger than anything they could imagine. And of course, they have to save the world while dealing with the emotional instability of being a teenager, homework, the impending doom of university, and their own feelings. At least Meg has her Emotional Support Frog (for now).
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Lycaeum [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136453





	if i could, i would

**Author's Note:**

> in which Meg has a Frog, Asha has a Book, and their moms are Done™

A young girl sat on a table, nose stuck in a book, oblivious to the world around her. To an outsider, the book might look a bit too thick, a bit too complicated, with letters that were printed a little too small for such a young child, but nobody seemed to have a problem with it, least of all the girl. That is, no one seemed to have a problem except for another small girl with leaves in her hair, flowers in her pockets, dirt on her face, and, for some reason, a frog on her shoulder. 

This girl took the frog gently off her shoulder and shoved it into the face of the girl with a book. “Look!” she whispered urgently. “Asha, lookit! This is my friend. ‘Is name’s Frog.” The girl seemed quite proud of herself. 

Calmly, the book-girl, Asha, pushed the hand with the frog out of her face without looking up from her book. “That’s wonderful, Meg,” she said calmly.

“You didn’t even look at my frog!” the frog-girl, Meg, protested.

“I’m reading, can’t you see?” 

Meg threw herself on top of the book and stared up at Asha. “I can. But can’t you see my frog? Here, hold ‘im for me, yeah?” 

Asha smiled slightly, wiggled her book out from underneath Meg, and set it aside with a sigh. “Fine, show me the famous Frog.”

Meg smirked and got up, placing the frog on Asha’s head, eliciting a scream from the other girl, who jumped up and batted at her head. The frog croaked indignantly. 

“Me-eg! Wha’ s’that for?” Asha pouted.   
Meg delicately removed the frog from Asha’s head, and, tilting her head, said, “Revenge.” Then, she took off with Frog tucked safely inside her shirt-pocket. Asha scrambled to her feet and took off after Meg.

The two chased each other around the room until Meg managed to open the door and run outside. Naturally, Asha followed her outside, and they continued running until Meg tripped, giving Asha a chance to jump on top of her legs. 

“Asha, get offa me!”

Asha didn’t move. Meg squirmed and struggled until she was able to free herself and jump on top of Asha. The two girls wrestled in the grass until their mothers, with practiced ease, separated them. 

“Aren’t you two too old to be doing this?” said Asha’s mother.

“No,” the two girls said in unison, both scowling. 

Raising an eyebrow, Asha’s mother looked at Meg’s mother. The two women looked at their daughters’ indignant faces and shook their heads. “Alright, then. Just don’t hurt yourselves,” Meg’s mother said with an amused smile before walking away. Asha’s mother took an extra long look at the girls, narrowing her eyes and making the universal I’m-watching-you signal, before turning to join Meg’s mother. 

“You really are too easy on them,” Asha’s mother whispered to Meg’s. 

“I don’t see you doing anything about it, though,” said Meg’s mother with a chuckle. 

“Oh, hush, you.”

Meg’s mother simply laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is crack (like pure crack) but it's heartwarming and it makes me happy. i'm just publishing this here because idk if i'll ever get it published irl but hey if you see this in bookstores one day that'd be cool, right? anyways hope y'all enjoyed and please lmk if there's anything you like/dislike or any ideas that you have, i'm really open to suggestions :)


End file.
